My Final Fantasy
by Katieghost
Summary: A mischievous, confused kid ends up in Halloween Town. What is she doing there? Will she ever go back to where she belongs? How will our famous Pumpkin King handle this new addition to his town? AN/Sounds lame, i know, but give it a chance! :D NOT Jack/OC
1. Arrival

****Hey there! Katieghost here! *waves excitedly* Finally, my puny little brain could figure out how to upload a story to this site ^.^ Yay! It won't be the great thing, it's just some silliness thrown in together to hopefully make the reader laugh. So yeah, get comfortable, get some snacks, and enjoy my first story! =D

Oh, almost forgot to add: this story is ABSOLUTELY _**NOT**_ Jack/OC. I _hate_ it when people do that. It's Jack/Sally, but they're not the main focus of the plot(unfortunately. sorry guys) ...and you'll have to wait just a _little_ bit before Sally makes an appearance... *doges multiple tomatoes* Yikes! Sorry, it's just that I made the chapter(s) too short!

And I know this idea has been done before(human falling into HT), but give it a chance. If anything, it'll make you laugh *hopefully grins at readers* It's very different, I promise. And review please, I'd like to see how I've done :)

(Hey, btw... All characters belong to Tim Burton)

* * *

><p><strong>My Final Fantasy<strong>

~Chapter 1~

I screamed at the top of my lungs, my eyes closed, as fell through the seemingly-never-ending dark abysm. Then I hit ground with a loud thud. I opened my eyes slowly. Suddenly, I became aware of a sharp pain where I had just landed.

"OW! That hurt!" I complained as I rubbed my sore butt. That sure was a fall. I looked around me trying to recognize where I had just arrived. I couldn't because, awkwardly enough, a whole crowd of monsters was looking at me, wide-eyed. Strangely, I wasn't scared of them; they didn't look like enemies. But they sure looked familiar. And something in the back of my mind told me they looked _really_ huge, but I ignored it for the time being.

From what I could see behind them, I realized where I was. What other town in this world had just one color theme?

"Halloween Town!" I shouted happily. I got up and smiled to them and, as if I had just declared war or something, the monsters ran away screaming their heads off, but mixed with 'A human!' and 'Jack!' in between.

I tilted my head in confusion. '_What did I say?'_ I thought innocently. But then I smirked to myself; they looked so funny running away from a harmless human like me...

Wait, did they say Jack?

Was Jack in here? The almighty Pumpkin King **JACK**? Well, duh, of course he was here! It was Halloween Town, after all!

I started to bounce up and down; I was _so_ excited by meeting him! _'Well, sooner or later the screaming citizens will reach Jack, so I'll have to meet him eventually'_ I mused to myself. I snapped out of my happy trance and cautiously followed wherever they were going.

We reached the fountain in the town square, and I hid quietly in one corner to listen to the townspeople.

"Jack! Jack! There's a human in town!" Harry the werewolf shouted. The citizens agreed, everyone explaining at once what just had happened.

"Yeah!" said one of the twin witches.

"It was all pink and soft. Gross!" said another whom I didn't reach to see. I silently scowled at whoever that was.

"And it attacked us, too!" a paranoid one yelled, somewhere near the front.

"Do something, Jack!" the Mayor said desperately. I think he was already panicking. I rolled my eyes; they were being _too_ dramatic for my taste.

Jack looked at him skeptically but smiled.

"C'mon, Mr. Mayor, it can't be that bad" he said "Human kids aren't scary"

I grinned; he was just as I remembered him.

I tried to get closer to them, but tripped with something on the way. I accidentally yelped an 'Ouch!' while I grabbed my sore foot. '_Why am I so fragile! Everything hurts me!'_ I cursed inwardly, grimacing in pain.

I noticed it had become eerily quiet. I looked up and it was then that I noticed the shocked/horrified faces looking at me.

"Uh-oh" I muttered. And, as expected, all the monsters ran off screaming, _again_. Except Jack, of course. He's the Master of Fright, after all.

"Oh, um- h-hey there, Jack" I squeaked.

* * *

><p>So.. yeah xD That's the girl i chose to star on my first story. She is <em>somewhat<em> based on me *whistles innocently* And don't worry, she isn't after Jack's throne or riches or fame or anything silly of that sort xDD I think she just wants to have fun(lol i don't even know my own character) And she's a kid, for St. Peter's sake, let her have her fun!

And, um, sorry if that sounded a little too fangirl-ish at the beginning. I couldn't help it ^^" I wrote it a long time ago, cut me some slack!

And be prepared for some more short chapters! :D R&R!


	2. Meeting the Pumpkin King

Oh, hey there ^^; I figured since i had all the story already written, why make my faithful readers wait? (i know i don't have any by this point, shut up .) So, here is chapter 2! :D And.. i don't have much to say about it. 'Tis just some filler.. But don't worry, the good stuff is coming up! :)

All characters belong to Tim Burton! ('cause if that weren't true, the fans would have already made a series about it xD)

* * *

><p><span>~Chapter 2~<span>

"Hello, little girl" he greeted amiably.

I scowled. I was not little! Although he was considerably tall from where I stood, surely I was not that little. I looked puzzled at him like asking why he would say such a thing. Then I looked at myself, ready to prove him wrong.

I _**was**_ little.

"AAAAHHHH!" I yelled "I'm little! I'm a kid!" I started hyperventilating, running in cirles all around the place. I ran a hand through my head and realized that, thankfully, my hair hadn't changed. It was just as long, dark, and curly as it had been before. I was relieved at that, since I had always loved my hair.

Trying to calm down a bit, I took a good look at myself and saw I was wearing a nice pale blue t-shirt and some dark jeans. Weird, wasn't I wearing something different before I came here..?

Judging from looks alone, maybe I could be a 5 or 6 years old, roughly. I certainly felt like I was that age, I don't know why. But, I was still the same, right? This was too confusing... I started yelling again, and eventually crying, looking much like an actual kid who probably lost her parents or something.

"Hey, hey, calm down!" Jack said alarmed "Aren't you supposed to be like that?"

I sniffed and glared at him. "No, I'm not!" I shouted "I'm 13 years old!"

He just chuckled. "You're kidding, right? Because you certainly don't look as a 13-year-old..." he said with a smile, trying to sound friendly. But to me that just sounded plain annoying.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I crossed my arms and glared daggers at him (with those cute little eyes it was a difficult task). '_It doesn't matter he's the Pumpkin King, he's making fun of me! And he's gonna pay for that.._'

"Hey, calm down. No need for yelling, I was just saying.. I mean, you _do_ kind of look like a kid..." he shrugged and then patted me on the head, playfully ruffling my hair in the process. I looked up at him and saw him smiling.

Ok, forgiven. What am I to say to that charming smile?

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked, breaking the increasing silence between us.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I just opened this weird book, got swallowed by it, and then fell here in Halloween Town"

"A book? Strange..." he mumbled, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah..." I hoped he didn't ask too much about that book or how I got it. Because I didn't know too much about it, either.

We stayed in awkward silence for a moment. Then he ruined the peace and said,

"Hey, wait a minute. You just met me, right? How do you know my name? Or the town?" I smirked at his confused face; I loved to be the one who knew more than others.

"I know a whole more than that. But let's not worry 'bout that just now. You still have to tell the whole town that I ain't gonna to eat 'em" I resisted the urge to laugh out loud at that. I still hadn't gotten over it.

"Oh, right, let's go" he said, as if suddenly remembering it. And with that, he took my teeny tiny hand and we went looking for the townspeople. '_I wonder where did they run off to?'_ I wondered.

* * *

><p>If i were a reader, i wouldn't trust myself when i said that it wasn't JackOC... But don't worry! I intend to change that soon :D And just so you know, there's a really good reason it won't be.. *grins evilly*

On another note, i feel like my way of entering to Halloween Town is really.. vague. Now that i think of it, i wish i had figured out a more legitimate way.. :/

Review please! :D


	3. Introductions and some teasing

Yay, longer chapter! *does happy dance* Not so long now, that is saved for the later chapters ;) I just added some things to this one, trying to fill in the spaces that my oblivious mind ignored when i first wrote it ^^; And yes, she's named like me =^^= I wasn't very creative with names back then, so you'll have to forgive me for that xD

Also, the fun starts! :D

All characters belong to Tim Burton! ('cept Katie, of course. She's mine ^^")

* * *

><p><span>~Chapter 3~<span>

We traveled through the entire town, and I noticed it was eerily quiet. As we were walking, I took in my surroundings in awe and curiosity. It looked so.. different, so _real_.

After exploring around and not finding anyone, we entered the Town Hall and, to my surprise, there they were. Every single one of them giving me those scared eyes and bunched up in a corner of the stage. Wait, not everyone was there. Where was Sally? Well, I would have to ask Jack later; we had more pressing matters to deal with at the moment.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone" Jack announced proudly. They immediately sighed in relief. I rolled my eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by some of them who went back to staring nervously at me again.

Jack guided me to the front of the stage and, putting a hand in my head, said,

"This is... uh, what's your name?" His voice at the end was sheepish, bordering on apologetic.

"Katie" I huffed, crossing my arms. How had he not thought of asking it before? _'How inconsiderate..'_

"This is Katie and... she will be staying in Halloween Town, with us"

My eyes widened, and I mentally went '_What_!' but otherwise kept my mouth shut.

The monsters smiled creepily at me and approached to ask me some questions. Mostly about where I came from, how I got here, and some basics about myself. I answered them steadily, but deftly avoided some answers, since I had some things I preferred to keep to myself.

After the rather short meeting (that Jack had also used to update some minor Halloween progress), I started pondering why would Jack want me to be a citizen. I wasn't some kind of scary creature, or even an ugly corpse, and besides that, I had nowhere to stay!

"Um... Jack?" I asked unsurely.

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to stay here?" I asked cautiously.

He answered without hesitation. "Sure, you don't want to?"

"Well, yeah, but.. where will I stay?"

"That's no problem; you could stay in my house" he replied as if it was nothing.

"Really?" I asked over-excitedly, in a high-pitched voice, while a big grin spread across my face.

"Sure" he replied offhandedly. I started to hop again, so hard that I think Jack thought I was a bit crazy by the surprised look he gave me.

"Thanks!" I shouted, hugging his legs (since it was the only part of him I could reach). He almost lost his balance because of that.

I let go of him and started giggling quietly, but suddenly stopped when I remembered something else.

"But Jack.. why?" I asked, sounding pretty much like the scared little child I _didn't_ want to sound like. I berated myself inwardly for that.

He stopped walking and kneeled to my level, a neutral look on his face.

"I don't... really know. But.. something tells me that you'd probably fit in here somehow.. and that you'd prefer to stay here rather than going back to where you came from. Am I right?"

I bowed my head, frowning. I hadn't expected this answer. But.. I didn't know if it was true or not.

"Maybe... Nonetheless, there's.. still some people that would worry about me back there..." I bit my lip, contemplating the sad meaning behind that statement. Of everyone I knew, only 3 of them would.

"Your family?" he guessed, which only made me feel worse.

"No... I don't really wanna talk about it" And with that, I closed up like a shell, not talking for the rest of the walk. I was a little angry at him, but tried to tell myself I shouldn't be. The issue had to come up some time, and I guess it did sooner rather than later. Still, that reminded me of whom I had left back at home, the only ones that cared and were probably looking for me.

I wish I had had a choice in the matter; maybe if I had, I wouldn't be feeling so guilty about staying.

Later, in the afternoon, we were both sitting at the fountain peacefully, just enjoying the calmness. Jack had told me he had the rest of the day off and wanted to just relax a bit, and I found no reason to oppose him. I felt it was better to stay with him rather than going around greeting monsters; I don't think they were used to a human being in Halloween Town... and I don't think I could stop myself from 'teasing' them about that.

After a while, though, I was becoming bored. '_The peace has lasted long enough'_, my conscience screamed, '_let's have some fun!'_

I decided to (gladly) give in to it. So, with only Jack around me to have fun, I started one of my classic acts. He was lying against the stone statue, his eyes (or _eye-sockets_) closed peacefully, and his hands in the back of his head. He looked as if he was completely relaxed.

Well, that would change soon.

"Jack!" I yelled in that high-pitched voice. He didn't seem to notice, though; he had still his eyes (WHATEVER) closed and hadn't moved an inch. Apparently, the lack of ears made him a little deaf.

"JACK!" I yelled, louder this time.

"What?" he asked, annoyed, not bothering to even look at me. I frowned, not liking to be ignored. '_Fine, I can handle this'_

I climbed into the fountain and tried to get as close to him as possible. I sucked a breath of air, prepared myself, and...

"JAAACK!" I shouted as loud as I could.

"What!" he yelped startled, jumping and almost falling face first into the floor because of that. Some townsfolk turned to look at the scene. In their eyes, Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, was just 'scared' by a little girl. Some of them began chuckling under their breaths.

"Nothing, I just felt like yelling to someone" I said coolly, just loud enough for the people around us to hear me. He gave me a stunned look, and I smirked. Then I burst into laughter. It was great to have someone else to annoy!

"Why do you bug me" he said annoyed, dusting himself. He glared to the people that were now laughing fully, who stopped immediately what they were doing.

"It's fun. And I'm bored" I stated simply.

"Then find something to entertain yourself"

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, you could go and annoy someone who isn't **me**, seeing as how you're so good at that" he replied, frustrated.

"Well, yeah, but it wouldn't be fun if I didn't saw you jump 3 meters in the air screaming" I giggled. He glared at me warningly again.

Suddenly, a light bulb popped in my head. "Hey, I know! Why don't you call Lock, Shock and Barrel to play with me? They're kids, too!"

"No. _Hell_ no. You and those 3 could mean the end of Halloween Town! And besides, you could go over their tree house by yourself. Don't be so lazy"

"C'mon, don't be like that. Pwease?" I asked making the puppy face and trying to get as close to him as possible.

He raised a would-be eyebrow, but then sighed. "Fine, I'll call them. Stay here" he said as he stomped off.

'_This is gonna be great!'_

"Now to make some chaos!" I shouted deviously, giggling just a tad evilly.

* * *

><p>Just as a curious fact.. she's excited about living in Jack's house 'cause she sees him like sort of a father figure. You'll see in later chapters what i mean ;D<p>

Btw, when i wrote the part of the puppy face, i was thinking of a FOP episode when Timmy was asking Wanda to go to some event and he went like "PLEAASE?" with the big cute face and blinking eyes xD

Please review! :D


	4. Uh-oh

I'm very nervous about this chapter... :( There's.. something that happens that will probably paint my story as one of _those_ stories *stares shamefully at the floor* I wanted to change it as soon as i realized that but.. it's become a bit of an important thing on later chapters :/ Just read it and find out, although i think you'll want to kill me after you do..

And.. i still don't own anything (except you-know-who), Tim Burton does.

* * *

><p><span>~Chapter 4~<span>

After I left the Mayor stuck in his hearse (you don't know how helpful is a jar of peanut butter with some glue), made a terrible confusion over who will be the chief of the pumpkins (people are _so_ naïve..), and stole the Behemoth's axe, I went back to the fountain to see Jack frantically looking for me with the 3 trick-or-treaters behind him. I smirked deviously.

"Katie! What have you done?" he asked desperate.

"Nothing, Jack. I have been here all the time..." I said clasping my hands behind me, trying to look as nice as possible.

"No you haven't!" he accused "...What have you got there?" he asked suddenly, trying to peer around my back.

"Oh, this?" I said showing the axe to him "I found it in the floor"

The terrible trio snickered to themselves and I smiled the most innocent smile I could muster.

"Uh-huh. And why does the Behemoth doesn't has one?" he shouted enraged. '_Oops'_

I stayed in silence for a moment, thinking of the situation. '_Should I drop it here or continue until he explodes? Hmm.. I'll choose the latter, since those little things were no fun after a while_'

I smirked to Jack. I guess he got the message because he frowned in confusion.

"Catch me if you can!" I shouted, and then proceeded to run off at top speed, still with the axe in hand. Jack, still dumb-founded, snapped out of it a moments later and ran after me in a speed, I must say, was amazing because of his large limbs.

I ran the fastest I could, but at this rate, Jack would catch me in a minute or so. I was getting tired. I looked behind me. He was just at my heels.

Crabnuggets! This wasn't going to be fun if he caught me! I looked around me and tried to find a detour or something, but we were like in a long alley. I looked behind me again and saw Jack almost looming over me, a murderous look on his skull.

With a small squeal, I closed my eyes and concentrated in getting out there _somehow_ and, next thing I knew, I felt a breeze hit me which almost knocked me down. I slowly opened my eyes and let out a little yelp. I was floating! I was at a great height, although I still saw Jack down in the alley, grabbing something—no wait, _someone_—that look strangely like me.

What the hell just happened?

_-Jack's P.O.V-_

That girl was a runner! Up until now, no one had been able to match my speed, but apparently she can! Speeding a bit, I noticed she stopped to catch her breath and look behind her, of which I took advantage, snatching her by her shirt with my large hands.

"Finally! I've got you!" I shouted. But she still had that annoying little smirk on her face, and, although it was a bit unnerving to see that on a kid, I also knew (in the short time that I had known her) that it was no good sign at all.

"No, you don't!" she yelled triumphantly as she disappeared into thin air.

I blinked, what just happened?

When it dawned on me that she had escaped, I exploded.

"**WHAT!**" I yelled angrily. How did she do that? She was supposed to be a human—well, she looked like one, and she never told me otherwise. But she couldn't be... Could she?

...Perhaps she really was some otherworldly being, and that's why I had thought she would fit in here, in a town of monsters.

* * *

><p>Um.. please don't kill me! Dx Until recently i hadn't realized my character was such a Mary Sue! D: I <em>did<em> try to fix it, but it kinda became the spice of the story since there isn't really anything interesting about a normal kid in HT(besides her pranks)..

But don't worry, it's still Jack/Sally :) At least there is still one thing that makes this different from other stories..

Review please! It makes me happy! :D (and it'll keep the story going, that is, if you still want to read it..)


	5. Busted

Next chapter! ..Finally ^^; Sorry about that, i had a mild writer's block figuring out how to end this chapter... ^^" But it's done now! :D and guess what? Sally finally makes an appearance! ..in the next chapter xD (lol sorry i couldn't help it xD she _is_ mentioned here, though)

I still don't own anything but Katie! :D And i'm happy that way! ;)

* * *

><p><span>~Chapter 5<span>~

_-Katie's P.O.V-_

I stared blankly at where Jack was standing confused. Where I had just been seconds ago. Just _how_ did I do that? Last time I checked, I was a normal human without weird (but still awesome) powers, and _why the hell was I flying_? I wasn't supposed to know how to fly!

Well, the good part of this was—I had escaped from Jack. Seriously, he had **that** look all over his face, the one that people gave me that practically shouted '_I'm so ready to kill you_', and honestly, it scared me a bit. Although, I wouldn't admit that to anyone.

Still disoriented, I looked down and at the town and could barely make out the troublesome trio looking up at me. Oh, _great_. I would've preferred not to deal with them now, since I knew they, being kids, would ask me a bunch of questions I had no answers to at the moment.

"That was awesome!" they shouted in unison. I rolled my eyes and clumsily landed beside them, who wore identical looks of amazement. At least someone wasn't completely freaked out by this.

"How did you do that?" Shock asked. And there it started..

"Erm, do what?" I inquired nervously, playing with my hands.

"_That_, you know, flying-"

"Turning invisible!" Barrel blurted out. '_When had they seen me turn invisible?_'

"You don't exactly look like a monster to me..." Lock commented, his tone suspicious.

"Well, I-I don't know. I just did. Look, I-I don't know what's happening to me, b-but I'm a human! And humans don't do these things!" I shouted desperately, the heaviness of the situation dawning on me.

"They don't?" Barrel said confused. Shock hit him in the head.

"Well.. it looks like you have some cool ghost powers" Lock said, smirking.

I mused this, sighing. "I guess I do. Wait, did you say _ghost_ powers?" How did you even put a name to this freaky thing that was happening to me?

"Well, duh. What else would they be? There are many ghosts in this town, and they can do everything you just did!" Shock exclaimed.

Well, I guess she was right, but there was something else that was awfully familiar about these powers...

But now-oh, Jack must be furious! He is probably thinking I did that on purpose to get away from him. Well, I did kind of want to do just that, but how would I know _that_ would happen?

_-Jack's P.O.V-_

As I contemplated the possibility that she could be some kind of monster, like all of us, another (more disturbing) thought entered my mind. What if she used those.. abilities, for lack of a better term, to cause more harm than she had already done? Would the townspeople be safe this time?

Well, one thing I knew, and that was that I had to find her.

I walked back to the Town Square, hoping against all hope that she hadn't gone off so far. Thankfully, I noticed the citizens were alright and, so far, no one had told me Katie had done anything bad. Maybe she decided to behave at last.

While walking, I noticed a certain little girl talking to the trick-or-treaters. '_Finally_' I sighed in relief. It had to be Katie and the troublesome trio.

"And what might you kids be plotting now?" I asked them as I came closer. Lock, Shock, and Barrel looked up to me nervously, but I couldn't see Katie's face, since she had her back to me.

"Um, see you later, Katie! Bye!" Lock said in a rush before the three of them ran away from the scene.

That was when Katie turned to see me, a look of utter horror on her face. Well, she had every right to be scared. She was about to get the scolding of her lifetime.

"H-h-hi, J-Jack-"

"Don't you 'hi, Jack' to me! Just _what_ in the world were you thinking! Pulling all those pranks, then running away and- _what_ in the devil's name _happened_ back there? I thought you were human!"

By now, her lower lip was quivering and she was even trembling a bit, her wide eyes looking up at me fearfully.

I huffed. "I'm not falling for that look again. Now, explain" I demanded.

She sniffed and took a deep breath; I assumed trying to make up an excuse for all of that. Well, she wasn't getting off the hook that easily.

"I swear I don't know what happened there! I was just messing around with you but then you looked really angry and I got scared and- I didn't even know I could do that! I swear, before I came here I was just a regular human! I don't even know how to control these powers! And I didn't mean to hurt anyone with those pranks; I was just having fun! ...What are you going to do with me?" It all came in a rush that I almost didn't caught some of what she said, but what I was more surprised at was the pathetic little whimpering tone with which she finished.

I frowned, crossing my arms sternly. She did sound sincere, but I couldn't just pretend nothing happened..

"I.. believe you. But.. I don't really know what to do with you. It's not as if you hurt someone—but you _could_ have—and those things were pretty insignificant, 'though annoying.." I sighed musingly, contemplating which would be an appropriate punishment. Then, an idea occurred to me "I know! Maybe Sally will know.."

By the look on her face, it looked like she wasn't bothered at all that she was about to be punished. I wondered why was that.

* * *

><p>And there you have it :D I hope you enjoyed it 'cause i probably won't be updating in another 3 days ^^" I still have to rewrite 3 chapters, you know! It's not that easy! :)<p>

Review please! And i won't send Katie with her super awesome ghost powers to make do so! :D

btw, cookie if you can guess where do her powers come from ;p


	6. New face around town

So sorry for the delay! I was really stuck with this chapter; it literally didn't want to come out! Dx But i'm really glad it finally did *sighs in relief* And it's a longer chapter! =D

Oh, i almost forgot! AmericanGirl2498, no, she didn't suddenly become into a ghost. As you said, it would be too obvious :) That wasn't what i expected for an answer, but since it's _close_.. *suddenly throws her virtual cookie* There you go! ^_^ And about the other thing.. that was actually me 3 years ago ^^" except for the hair :p I had it short before and now it's long and _annoyingly_ curly. It's actually the reason she checks it, 'cause when i was a kid it was short and crappy lol Now please, go make yourself an account so i can reply properly to you! Dx

So, without further ado, i present you.. chapter 6! :D

I still don't own anything except my OCs! (Yes, _plural_, now go figure it out, kiddos..)

* * *

><p><span>~Chapter 6~<span>

_-Katie's P.O.V.-_

We were walking to Jack's house, where Jack told me Sally had been living since last Christmas. I was grinning excitedly all the way; I would finally get to meet Sally!

About halfway there, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a so very familiar face looking around confused. I completely forgot about Jack at that moment, and it seems he did too, since he continued without me.

"Danny?" I called, approaching the boy. He turned his head completely and, sure enough, it was him.

"Katie? What are you doing here?" he asked. I eyed him disbelievingly.

"So.. you're a kid too. Let me guess, the book?" I practically stated, raising an eyebrow.

I noticed he was wearing clothes I had never seen before—a red t-shirt and dark trousers similar to mines. I had to admit he looked _great_ on them.

Whoa. Where did that come from?

"Yeah. I was worried when you suddenly disappeared, so I went to look for you, took the book, and here I am. Why am I a kid again?"

"Oh, I don't know either. I was on my way to..." I trailed off. I couldn't tell him I was going to Jack's house to get punished! It was embarrassing. He knew I almost never got caught when it came to my little 'tricks', so he either would tease me about it the rest of my miserable life (which, now that I thought of it, would be very unlikely for him) or scold me for going at it again. Because he.. never approved of my pranks, he knew just the way to keep me from getting out with them. Most of the time it worked and I avoided the consequences. I guess there was a reason he was my best friend.

"Never mind about that. We need to get you to Jack before the citizens start noticing you're a.." I looked around me, making sure no one was hearing us and lowering my voice to a whisper, "h-u-m-a-n"

"Why..?" he began asking, clearly confused.

"I'll explain later; just follow me so we can find Jack" I interrupted him impatiently.

'_Wait, there's still the problem of the citizens noticing him_,' I reminded myself. Well, who wouldn't? He stood out like a sore thumb with that blood red t-shirt in a town whose primary color was gray.

"What's wrong, Katie?" he asked, probably noticing I was deep in thought.

"We need to hide you. Or only Jack knows how the people here will react"

I kept thinking, but nothing came to me. Until Danny gave me an idea.

"It would be useful if I could turn invisible.." he said, his tone light and joking.

"That's it!" I shouted, and, grabbing his hand, concentrated hard on making him invisible. When I looked at him again, I saw nothing.

"It worked!" I said excitedly. I could almost sense he was still confused about it all, so I explained him what little I knew, making it seem as if I was talking to myself.

That settled, we set out to find Jack, whom I realized just now had _abandoned_ me in the middle of the town. Seriously, hadn't he noticed I had stopped replying to whatever he was saying? The nerve of him...

Since I knew he was just headed to his house, I decided to meet him there.

"Where are we going?" came his voice from beside me. I had to stop myself from 'looking' at him, since there was nothing to look at.

"To Jack's house. I just hope he got there already" I whispered nervously, still looking ahead of me.

When we arrived to the gate to his mansion, I slowly pushed it open and climbed the stairs to ring the screaming doorbell. When some seconds had gone by, the door opened and there stood Sally.

"Hey Sally! Is Jack here?" I greeted cheerfully.

"Um, yes, he's here.. He just arrived, actually. I assume you're Katie?" she asked, letting me inside with a kind smile.

"Yep! That's me" I replied, smiling back. "Forgive me for being rude, but I brought someone else"

As we walked into the living room, she stared at me confused.

"And.. where is your friend?" she asked, searching around me.

"Right here" With that, I let go of Danny's hand and, consequently, made him visible again.

Sally gasped a bit but looked amazed at what I had just done.

"Wow. How did you do that?" she asked, looking at Danny curiously while he waved innocently.

"I don't know. I just did" I shrugged.

She obviously didn't believe me, as she continued to look at Danny dubiously. I giggled at that, easily amused Sally's obliviousness at the moment.

Suddenly, Jack's voice rang out from somewhere deeper in the house, seemingly coming closer.

"Sally? Sally, darling, are you okay?" he called just a bit worriedly, appearing in the room. Then his eyes widened a little when he spotted Danny. Probably noticing I was grinning an awful lot, he asked me,

"Who is he, Katie?"

By the stern tone he used, I decided it was time for presentations.

"He's a friend of mine that.. just got here by accident. His name is Danny" Turning to him, I spoke to him directly. "And Danny, these are Jack and Sally" I gave him a look that clearly warned '_You better remember them or else_'

He became nervous when he noticed my slightly threatening look, but managed to hide it well as he replied to the couple,

"Jack.. and Sally. O-Of course, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said politely, bowing his head a little in greeting. I glared at him; he was far too polite for his own good.

The couple in question just looked at him confused, Jack especially. He seemed like he couldn't believe he was here, or what he just said. But he went back into serious mode too quickly for my liking.

"So, Katie, now that you're here.." As soon as he uttered those words, I knew what he was talking about, and with Danny here, it _definitely_ wouldn't be a nice talk. For me, I mean. Immediately I was face to face with him—floating, of course (though I didn't realize _when_ I told myself to fly)—and he blinked various times in surprise.

"Please, please, _please_, not now.. Not while Danny's here!" I whispered urgently to him. He glared at me, lifted a single finger, and with it pushed me (man, he was strong!) until I was far enough for his liking. I pouted, crossing my arms.

Just as he was about to reply, I brought my hands together in a pleading gesture.

"Pleeease?" I asked again, my voice so high-pitched it actually made him cringe a little.

He sighed impatiently. "Fine. Fine! Just don't use that voice on me again. God, it's the most annoying thing I've ever heard.."

I grinned at that. It was an interesting thing to know. "YAY! Thanks, Jack!" I shouted and unconsciously tackled him in a hug. I heard an annoyed grunt from him, but I wasn't caring about at the moment. Actually, I don't know what was I even thinking about when I hugged him like that. Must be that kid stuff affecting me.

I quickly let go of him when I saw he was really reconsidering what he just said. I grinned innocently and he sighed.

"Soo.. isn't there something you have to do now?" I asked him nonchalantly.

He looked at me questioningly. "I don't think so. Why do you ask?" he said, raising a non-existent eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"You know... Danny.. new in town.. people freaking out? Don't remember that?" I replied, mimicking his pose. He narrowed his eye-sockets at me, scowling, but then sighed.

"Of course. Well, better get this over with. Do you want to go, Sally, dear?" he asked, taking a few steps towards her. I giggled quietly behind them, thankfully unnoticed by both.

She smiled shyly, but slowly shook her head. "No, I- I think I'll stay here. I need to start with dinner anyways"

"As you wish. You coming, Katie?" he said, already at the door. I quickly weighed my options.

"..I think here I'll stay too. I'm starving" I grinned cheekily at Sally, while Jack just shrugged. Danny followed him and, moments later, they were gone.

"So, Sally.." I started, following her into the kitchen. She turned to stare at me, looking unnerved at what I was doing (I was flying at her height, an impish smile on my face)

"What are you making for dinner?" I asked innocently, grinning.

* * *

><p>New character! :D (Doesn't his name remind you of a certain someone?) Danny, Katie's best friend (and perhaps little crush, i don't know.. *whistles innocently*) He's kind of the opposite of her, as you noticed :) He'll maybe have an important role on later chapters, but you'll have to wait for that..<p>

I don't know if spontaneously give him some powers too.. Should i? :/ What do my faithful readers think? :)

And no, she isn't going to prank Sally; she's just too nice to stand a prank xD

Review please! :D


	7. Settling in

**Yes, you may be wondering what am I doing with this story after all this time, but.. I decided to finish it! I re-read it all and decided that my first ever TNBC story shouldn't be left so blatantly incomplete. So, here it is.. chapter 7!**

**(No, not the disclaimers again! ..Oh, _fine_. I don't own anything but my OCs.)**

* * *

><p><span>~Chapter 7~<span>

Things in here were getting weirder every minute. First, I found out Katie had some kind of 'ghost powers' which she got when she arrived here, then I realized I was in _Halloween Town_ of all places; and finally, that every monster here (except Jack and Sally) freaked out if they saw a human, which was why we were doing this now.

Jack had to call a town meeting—for the second time this day, he informed me—to announce my arrival to the rest of the town. I was not only uncomfortable with this (since I hated being the center of attention, unlike Katie), but I was also feeling a little guilty at the looks some monsters were giving me, mostly of tiredness and annoyance, the latter which I attributed to me being a friend of Katie. They had every reason to suspect I would be just like her.

Of course, I hadn't understood this until Jack and some of them relayed me how she had been spending today, and the reason she would be getting some sort of punishment tonight. I would have to talk to her, _again_, about that.

I heard Jack declaring something about a break for the town so the 'new citizens' (meaning me and Katie) could 'accommodate' to the style of life in here. Or, as Jack had later translated to me, to prevent one of Katie's pranks to interfere or even ruin the Halloween preparations.

Some of what Jack had last said had stuck with me and left me thinking as we made our way back to Jack's manor. '_Citizens?_' He had called us citizens..of the town, as if suddenly appearing in it made you an active member of it. I had no idea why this was or if it was this way, but I figured asking Jack would clear it out.

"Jack..is it true that...you're expecting me and Katie to stay here? As in..forever?"

Strangely, this seemed a funny matter to him, as he chuckled after I said it.

"Why is it funny?" I asked defensively, frowning. I was serious with it; hadn't he noticed?

"Oh, no, it's not funny," he said with a smile, "It's just that Katie asked the same thing..and after I announced it to the town, too."

"Oh." was my coherent reply. "Then is it?" I pressed on.

"Well... When she arrived, I hadn't planned it. I just.. I don't know, saw in her something that belonged here..and assumed she would want to stay here because if it. Had I not felt this, I would have told the townspeople that she would be staying for a few days until she could go back to where she came from. Guess there's no going back about that now." He shrugged, looking conflicted. Apparently, there was much more to this than I had initially thought of.

"And..what about me?" I finally asked, after a brief silence.

He sighed uncomfortably. This was not looking good for me.

"But.. I only said it now because, since you're Katie's friend, I figured you would want to stay with her.. I don't mean to offend you, but..I don't think a human will fit in well in Halloween Town... As it is, you're free to leave whenever you want, if you don't like it here," he whispered at last.

Bowing my head, I contemplated the situation. I sadly reflected that if I were Katie, I too would want to stay in this town. She just loved it, I knew it. It would definitely be an upgrade from her previous lifestyle.

'_What about me, though?_' Was I willing to let go of everything I'd ever known to stay with my dear friend? Well, I didn't know that now, but I did know one thing... Without her by my side, life wouldn't be worth living. Happily, at least.

In that instant, I made my decision. I would be staying here with Katie, no matter how things would turn out for me. This was about her. I would watch over her, keep her out of trouble, and make sure she was happy. Because if she was happy, I was happy too.

Absentmindedly, I lifted my head to look ahead, only to notice we were getting close to our destination. It was getting dark, and I was getting rather tired of walking so much (being a kid, distances get so much greater, I noticed).

After going up the steep stairs, I ringed the doorbell while Jack closed the gates, and as soon as the door opened I was met with the most beautiful sight ever seen (in my opinion). Katie had opened the door and was just standing there, with that pretty little smile...

I just smiled back at her, just glad I could be with her again. For some odd reason, she hugged me after I entered, giggling in a way so content that it gave me the urge to laugh with her. She pulled me in excitedly, chatting non-stop about what she had been doing with Sally while we were gone. I listened patiently, knowing she wasn't going to stop any time soon.

* * *

><p>I chatted to Danny about how delicious Sally's meal had been, despite it being Halloween Town-type of food. Even though, I was so hungry that I ate it all. While I talked to him, I led him to the living room where we sat in the big couch and continued talking for a while.<p>

I hadn't noticed how much time went by, but it was because talking to Danny had been such a welcome distraction. It was when I began to rub my eyes tiredly and Danny yawned that I noticed we were both sleepy, and that didn't happen until late at night when I was at home. I remember when we used to stay awake all night long during one of our many sleepovers. But now, could it be so late that my body was already demanding sleep?

"Jack..." I called him weakly. I felt I could fall asleep any second now. "What time-" I yawned, "Wut time'z it?"

He looked at me funny, then smiled fondly. "It's the time when kids go to sleep," he answered in a warm voice, and got up from where he was sitting to standing right in front of me. I saw his intentions and wordlessly lifted up my arms, and he chuckled softly as he lifted me up and carried me in his arms.

No sooner than when I was settled in his arms did I found myself falling asleep. I kept fighting it, though, my eyes getting drawn back to Danny. I heard someone mutter his name, not realizing it was me.

"Sally, dear, can you get Danny?" I heard Jack say, though faintly. Then there was some shuffling and when I opened my eyes again, I found myself in a small room, laying in a bed and already tucked in. I smiled as Sally lay Danny down beside me and finished tucking us in. Shuffling closer, I slipped one arms over Danny and felt him doing the same, hugging him as though he was some kind of teddy bear.

I smiled contently as I let sleep claim me at last, although not before hearing Jack mumble something as he left the room.

"I always wanted to have children someday..."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that wasn't too terrible.. I just couldn't help myself with the last part! ^^" As I said before, she sort of looks up to Jack as a father figure..and then <span>that<span> just kind of happened. I hoped you liked Danny's point of view; he's kind of like Sally and the _real_ me, so it's easy to write for him. :)**

**Oh, and over the next few days, I will be editing the earlier chapters a little, so I might be a little busy with that to update another story.. Sorry! I just need to find some inspiration and remaking this story might help... ^^"**

**As always, please review! :D**


End file.
